


Liara T'Soni's Greatest Love

by DraceDomino



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Adultery, Betrayal, Blackmail, Breeding, Cheating, Cock Worship, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, F/F, Futanari, Large Cock, Pheromones, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexsomnia, Somnophilia, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Liara's love for Commander Shepard is immense, but...so is her guilt. For some time now she's led a double life: by day the diligent and loving partner to the galaxy's greatest hero and by night the depraved, worthless cocksleeve to the sadistic Miranda Lawson.Liara would do anything for her beloved Shepard...but she'd do even more for the Cerberus scumbag that only sees her as a blue piece of meat to wrap around her perfect, plump dick.





	Liara T'Soni's Greatest Love

Liara T’Soni’s Greatest Love  
-by Drace Domino

“Whew! That...that was amazing, Liara. It always is.” Shepard’s eyes were shining as she pulled her Asari love forward, scooping hands against Liara’s cheeks to guide her back up her body. The blue-skinned beauty had just spent a solid half hour between the thighs of her human partner, and her reward for the long, lovely work she did was a hungry kiss filled with boundless passion and attention. A whimper rose from Liara’s throat and she happily returned it in kind, her hands smoothing across Shepard’s shoulders before gliding down the woman’s back, bringing their bare breasts to rest to one another as they basked in the afterglow.

It was the end of a long night of lovemaking between the two on board the Normandy, and though it was only a little past midnight they had already been at it for hours. Shepard was lucky to have such a dutiful Asari lover that reaffirmed every lewd expectation that people had about her species - she was just as elegant, alluring, and skilled in the bedroom as one would think. It was a common addage among members of the Earth Alliance that not every Asari was a stripper...but they could all fuck like one.

Shepard considered herself fortunate to have one that was all hers. A prize for the hero of the Citadel. A woman she could hitch her heart to - a reason to stand so bravely against the encroaching Reaper threat. The two had been separated for too long, and Liara had changed so much...from a shy explorer and researcher to the skillful, critical-eyed Shadow Broker. But no matter how hard Liara became, no matter how pessimistic her outlook grew, Shepard was there to remind her about love. Passion. The good things worth fighting for. The kiss between the two women was a celebration of all they meant for one another, and Liara was pouring her heart out amidst the desperate, loving press of their lips. She’d give anything to this woman. This singular, heroic human that was trying to save the galaxy. It was why her heart ached so much while they kissed, and why Shepard felt the slightest grace of tears falling against her cheeks a split-second before the needle found its way into her flesh.

A sweet kiss ended not through natural means, but by the sedative that Liara pushed into her. She still kissed her love for a few seconds even after Shepard went limp in her arms, breaking out into a tiny sob before she finally allowed her to fall back against the mattress. Casting the empty syringe aside, the bare Asari gazed down at the beauty of her dozing love, heart fracturing more and more the longer she stared. Shepard was innocently unaware of the betrayal and now slept peacefully and serene...her crimson red hair a gentle mess around her head, her chest rising and falling with slow, relaxed breathing, and a pleased smile on her lips.

In the morning, she’d wake up thinking that she just fell asleep in her post-orgasmic bliss. The only struggle she’d face would be wondering...just why was Liara so quiet during breakfast? Why did she look so sad? By lunchtime tomorrow, she’d be blaming herself for Liara’s demeanor. Apologizing to the Asari for whatever she might have done to make her sad.  
She’d never know just what happened that night...that her most trusted ally drugged her, or the foul reason she did so.

After giving Shepard one last look, she let a strangled sob escape her lips and staggered up to her feet. The chill of their quarters never felt quite as cold on her naked flesh as it did that evening, and she had goosebumps of discomfort lining her body as she reached to the nightstand and pressed a button on the intercom. Immediately she was patched in to another room on the Normandy, and without waiting for a response spoke simply, swiftly, and more than anything, sadly.

“It’s done.”

With that, Liara spun on a heel and made her way to the restroom, padding naked the entire time and resisting the urge to look back upon her sleeping love. Soon she was bracing her hands to the edges of the sink as water ran cold below her, and several times she slipped a palm into the spray and splashed it on her face. Maybe she could wake up from this nightmare if she did it fast enough? Eventually, with her face dripping wet and the water making its way along the natural curves of her head tendrils, the Asari woman looked at the mirror above the sink - and immediately wanted to break into tears once more.

“You...you’re a worthless...worthless whore…” Liara’s voice was breaking while she spoke to herself, heart pounding in shattering, heavy thuds that made her entire body quake. There was nothing but spite and hatred in her eyes directed squarely upon herself, and as she growled louder and angrier she couldn’t stop the tears from making another race down her azure cheeks. “She doesn’t...she doesn’t deserve this! You’re a monster! You shouldn’t even be here! You should just fly a shuttle pod into the nearest star you...you...pathetic...dumb...cunt…”

As it so often did, outrage quickly bled into pathetic despair, and Liara soon lost even the ability to stand on her own two feet. She slid down to her knees right there on the bathroom floor, her hands sliding from the edges of the sink and moving to cradle her face as she cried. If only she could’ve had fifteen minutes to herself to mourn - to grieve for the trust she had shattered with her love, but alas, such an opportunity was stolen from her. Liara had only just dropped to her knees to sob by the time the door to Shepard’s quarters opened, and a voice spoke out in a dominant, wicked tone.

“I was wondering when you’d finally get around to following orders.” It was a voice that filled Liara with rage, but by that point she knew it was helpless. She could be angry all she wanted, she could curse the name of Miranda Lawson until the stars died out, but she would never be free of this profane abuse. She didn’t see her abuser yet, but she could hear Miranda making her way through Shepard’s quarters, naturally checking to see if Liara had done her part. It wasn’t long before she spoke up again, her voice naturally mocking and superior. “Well well...looks like you gave her quite the night before you finally did it. You’d better not have tired yourself out, whore.”

Liara didn’t respond. She was certainly tired, and had absolutely pushed herself in bed with Shepard for several hours...but it was the least she could do. If she was going to drug and betray her love, wasn’t it only right to give her a smile to form her unconscious breathing with? The bare, blue Asari remained kneeling on the floor as Miranda finally came around the edge of the bathroom door, chuckling as she did so. And as soon as Liara laid eyes on her...she couldn’t help but wish that at least one of the two of them were dead. Both, even, considering how much they had equally betrayed Jane Shepard.

Miranda strolled into the bathroom as smug as ever. Wearing her zippered, skin tight uniform she looked naturally flawless - from the raven black locks of hair that perfectly framed her stunning features to the elegant slope of her bust and hips that showed the level of glory a human woman could reach. She was designed for perfection...and she met it. She walked with a playful grace and with a teasing sway of her hips, and when she drew close enough to Liara the Asari could better see what was bulging against the front of that skin tight outfit. Something that she knew well by now. Something she had learned to hate. Something...she had learned to hunger for, despite the foul taste that filled her mouth.

“She’ll be out until morning, at the very least.” Miranda clucked her tongue to the roof of her mouth, and swaggered to the toilet. With a push of a button at the top of the tank a mass effect field covered the seat - a force field that assured a perfectly sanitary place to sit. With casual grace Miranda flopped herself right down like she was sitting on a bar stool, and didn’t even linger for more than a second before she moved her hands to the zipper of her uniform. She grasped it at the very top and slid it swiftly downward, and in the process allowed a pair of magnificent tits to pop out, followed by a toned and flat belly, and then finally...it. “Still, let’s not waste any time. Get to work, you tentacle-headed bitch.”

Her command came as her cock bounced forward, free of the embrace of her jumpsuit. It stuck straight out from her lap in all of its stiff beauty, a dick that was easily the rival to most Krogans. As Miranda settled against the force field seat she even slid a hand down to scoop her balls free of her outfit, letting them rest atop the glowing blue screen as she impatiently waited. And Liara, with the juice of her beloved Shepard still clinging to her lips, was expected to turn around and service her.

It didn’t matter that she was sobbing. It didn’t matter that her beloved lay unconscious one room over. It didn’t matter that she hated Miranda Lawson more than she hated the Reapers. All that mattered - all that ever mattered between them - was that the Cerberus operative had the information that could ruin the Shadow Broker for good. And if Liara was going to be of use in the war...she needed to be of use to Miranda.

The human woman snapped her fingers, demanding the Asari’s attention with a sharp scowl setting on her lips. The smug and self-satisfied look was growing rapidly impatient, and bad things tended to happen when Miranda gave in to impatience. Her perfect prick continued sticking straight out in a quiet demand for attention, but its owner was far from silent as her voice filled not only the bathroom but the bedroom just out the door - hitting the ears of the dozing, dreaming commander.

“I said get to work, cunt!” She was harsher in her command this time, and her eyes narrowed in menacing fashion. “We’re not too far from a space station that I can’t arrange for you to suck a varren’s cock instead, you know!”

“I-I’m sorry! I’m hurrying!” Liara finally spoke her first words of the evening to Miranda, shuffling around on her knees to face the woman that called the shots. Her lovely blue body was on full display - every inch of naked Asari flesh available for the delight of a woman she despised. Whether it was the nectar of Shepard slathering her chest or the scratches the human left on her back a few minutes ago, there were no secrets that Liara could keep from Miranda, and no hope she could escape this nightmare. As she shuffled around she drew closer to the woman’s prick, and a nervous, sorrowful sigh rolled through her. “P-Please, I’m sorry! Let...let me show you how sorry this...this stupid cumslut is.”

She hated calling herself as much, but as a scientist she had to be accurate. While her hands moved to the sides of Miranda’s dick and she dipped her head down to offer her first lick to that bulging, precum-glistened cockhead, Liara could only stare up at the face of her abuser with shame in her eyes. With her drugged lover no more than twenty feet away, Liara began to cheat on her with the worst woman she had ever met.

And this was neither the first nor the last time that she’d do it.

Liara’s eyes were weak and weary as she buried her mouth against Miranda’s balls, right where they met her shaft. The Asari’s mouth was spread open wide and she slavishly moved her tongue in long, wet circles around the human’s heavy nuts, making sure to keep them slathered in her spit and to always keep the woman twitching and tensing under her attention. It was humiliating work even past the guilt and shame of cheating on Shepard - as far as she was concerned, this woman would always be Cerberus scum. A human supremacist that saw their species as the ruling class of the entire damn galaxy, relying on their science and their ruthlessness to lift them to the top. Miranda Lawson represented everything Liara hated about the dark side of humanity, just as Shepard stood for all of its best elements. It only made the taste of the woman’s musky balls all the more potent, knowing how starkly Miranda didn’t deserve this attention.

“Keep at it. Don’t you dare let me catch you taking a breath away from my balls, cunt.” Miranda spoke with a haughty voice, stretching back to rest against the toilet’s tank. The mass effect field underneath her ass rippled gently from her weight and it allowed her to freely stretch - making sure her thighs went wide and her balls perfectly settled underneath the wiggling tongue of the Asari. By that point, Liara had braced her hands to the edge of the toilet and her naked body was doubled over on its knees, all the glory and majesty of their advanced species showing itself as nothing more but a broken bitch sucking human balls. Miranda was delighted at that just as much as anything, and a purr rumbled through her as she shifted back and forth, moving her shaft just far enough to the side that she could see the Asari’s face past it. “Breathe it in deep, whore. I’m trying a new pheromone treatment. I can’t wait to see what it does to you.”

Liara’s weeping eyes narrowed, for this was possibly the worst abuse Miranda could muster. It was one thing to blackmail her. One thing to force her into this nightmarish abuse. But for Cerberus scum things could never be cruel enough. Miranda didn’t just want to treat Liara like a depraved whore that worshipped her cock, she wanted the Asari to enjoy it. Even if it meant using even more of her scheming, devious, ruthless science. With a gulp of nervousness and a wistful hope that the new treatment wouldn’t work, Liara paused in her licking just long enough to press her nose firm against that well-soaked spot. Right where the skin of Miranda’s cock bridged to begin her balls - the place where her musk was strongest, the place where the pheromones would be as fresh and delicious as they could be.

“...I...I’m sorry, Shepard…” Liara whispered in a fragile voice right against Miranda’s nuts, and with a breaking heart began to sniff. Several long, deep breaths rumbled through her as she tried her best to focus on the memory of her lover. The plans they had for after the war. Shepard wanted a baby in the worst way, and...and Liara hoped so desperately to give it to her. They could’ve been so happy. Retired, safe, living together someplace quiet...but now? Now, Liara was having difficult ever imagining that would happen. Even if they bested the Reapers, the Asari could never go back, not knowing how depraved she had become. The only solace she had in that moment was her guilt. The one thing that was still hers. The one thing she could still hold onto as a fragment of her old self.

And Miranda Lawlson, heartless, horrendous bitch that she was, wouldn’t let her have it.

Guild started to fade within Liara as she kept breathing in the new pheromone, replaced by something far more potent and something far, far more scandalous. As she continued to sniff the blue-skinned woman openly sobbed against Miranda’s nuts, her tears rolling from her cheeks to the slope of the Cerberus woman’s balls, which were then gently licked away by her tongue. Her eyes closed and she dipped her head forward as she fell into a blend of sobbing and slurping - broken but obedient, doing her best to cling to shame that at least made her feel like she was still her own woman.

But the shame was fading. The guilt was dulling. And the burning between her thighs...the aching of her nethers...the racing of her shattered heart...were all growing more intense.

“Heh. Guess it works. Just another loyal xeno bitch.” Miranda chirped in delight, lifting a brow as she felt Liara’s tongue swiping left to right underneath her sack. Shepard’s love had slipped a hand away from the edge of the toilet to rub it down across her figure, finally finding a place to nestle it between her thighs. Fingers slid against a drenched pussy, her hips rolled to meet her touch, and though the shame and the guilt still hid deep within Liara...though her indignation would still be flared and ferocious...she wanted the taste of human balls more than she wanted her next breath. Miranda gave a satisfied sigh as she slid a hand down to grasp Liara by the tendrils, lifting her head up and guiding her to the tip of her massive cock. She didn’t need to guide her any further before Liara instantly and obediently started to suck her down to the base - spreading her lips around the head and sheathing it into her throat. Wet, hot, rapid thrusts that she herself was forcing. And while she cradled that twitching dick against her tongue Liara could merely look up at the monster offering it...and be taunted further. “You don’t love her nearly as much as you love my cock, Liara. At least while this is in your system. I’m pleased to see it’s working so well - my test run with Tali was an enthusiastic success, but...you know how the Qunari are. Not much of a resistance.”

Her words stung Liara deeper and deeper, and yet she couldn’t stop worshipping Miranda’s dick. She knew that somewhere on the Normandy Tali’zorah was likely suffering her own sobbing worry - pumped full of this beast’s wicked spunk, and now that her immune system had been compromised, looking forward to a long, miserable week of sickness. Miranda Lawson didn’t care what earth she scorched on the way to satisfying her own pleasures, and that much was apparent. Befouling their chief engineer? Making Chakwas synthesize more of those pheromones instead of medi-gel? Reprogramming EDI to be her wanton incubator for cum?

Miranda had turned half of this ship’s women into her broken thralls...and Shepard, for all her heroism, was oblivious to it. The Hero of the Citadel’s blind spot began at home.

The sloppy sound of an Asari throat being scrubbed by Miranda’s cock filled the tiny bathroom, along with the tiny gagging noises that Liara couldn’t help from making. No matter how much she had been trained or how forcefully Miranda facefucked her, it would always be a strain to feel her throat bulging with the girth of that enormous member. Her spit rolled from the corner of her cheeks just as her tears continued to fall, and despite the ache inside of her hand at her nethers continued. Three fingers deep down, pumping wildly back and forth, trying to quench a thirst that was chemically forced upon her. The part of Liara that craved Miranda’s cock inside of her was screaming louder than ever, and the part that felt guilt over Shepard was...not gone, but something far, far worse. Shelved, at least for the moment.

All of the lewd and shameful pleasure now. All of the heart-shattering guilt later. That was the loop that Liara lived within her life these days, and all thanks to Miranda.

“Mmm...I’m about to cum, whore.” Miranda finally announced, rolling her hips from side to side and lifting a brow in delight. She bit her tongue between her teeth, a bit of the pink pressing between the tiny gap at the front, and as she drug it back she lowered her second hand to Liara’s head. Grasping the tendrils, she started to put her own force and effort into the process, slamming Liara’s face down harder and harder into her lap. “But don’t worry, I’ve still got plenty more to give you after this! We’re going to join Shepard on the bed. Won’t that be fun?!”

Liara whined as best she could, but at that point it was impossible to tell if her noises were born from heartbreak or a craven sexual hunger. She herself didn’t even know, and as Miranda facefucked her she worked a fourth finger inside of her pussy. Pumping faster and faster, Liara could’ve stuffed her entire fist inside but even that would pale in comparison to Miranda’s length. A cock that she’d soon be taking mere inches from her beloved Shepard. There was simply too much for Liara to hate herself for - too much to feel humiliation about, to much to make her sob and weep. Instead of dwelling on a dozen good reasons for her heart to be breaking, the pheromones guided Liara’s attention right to her own hungry pussy. She could either tear herself in two trying to parse the consequences of her actions...or she could grind her fist while her throat was forced to bulge with big human dick.

It was no surprise to Miranda that the Asari cunt started to squirt a few seconds before her own cock unloaded its cream. In the opinion of the Cerberus agent all of those blue sluts were only made for stripping and fucking, and the Shadow Broker was an even bigger whore than most. Liara’s nectar splattered the tiled floor of Shepard’s bathroom and the woman made a strangled noise in between sobbing and screaming, and the vibrations were more than enough to push Miranda over the edge. With a hiss in her throat the human could feel the moment strike her, and in a sudden shift of position she snapped herself up to her feet.

“Grk...ghhnn…!” Liara was a helpless fuckdoll as Miranda stood, and with her cock beginning to spasm, slapped one hand against the side of Liara’s face. She forced her cheek-down on the mass effect field covering the toilet, pinning her there and bucking her hips forward a few more final strikes as her balls started to churn with release. Liara was left twisted in an awkward position, head pressed to the toilet as the familiar, screaming hot spunk of her abuser began to flood. A torrent of cum shot through her throat and into her belly, but Miranda’s modified length always made sure to offer more than any natural human. With her stomach filled with spunk and her throat struggling to swallow it all down, the overflow soon came. Cum splattered from Liara’s nose as her sinuses were flooded with white, and the Asari made a depraved howl between agony and desire as her cheeks puffed out. She gazed up at Miranda as best she was able while the cum continued to shoot forward, and when the human was done she simply pulled out her dick and let it flop forward - resting on Liara’s cheek as the woman’s head sat in a puddle of toilet-mounted cum.

Rapid breathing filled the air as Liara struggled to keep her own mind in check. Her nose was running with Miranda’s intensely thick, hot cum, her throat was saturated with a flavor she’d never forget, and her body was forced into a discomfort that nearly matched that of her twisted heart. And below her, against the tingling sensation of the force field over the toilet as it pressed to her cheek, she could see Miranda’s cum pooling. Dripping from her gaping mouth, oozing from her nostrils, and slathering half of her face.

Miranda, with a soft and content sigh and a slow stretch of her arms, couldn’t have been any more delighted. She smacked her lips and started to walk - moving away from the broken Asari and into Shepard’s room proper. As she did so, Liara struggled to gaze at her - watching as the human stripped out of her jumpsuit and left her admittedly magnificent figure exposed. She wasn’t entirely sure she had the strength to follow, still churning with cum in her belly and still weak from the vicious abuse, but Miranda Lawson knew how to motivate. She gazed over her shoulder, looked to the Asari cocksleeve, and smirked.

“I’m going to have a pussy wrapped around my dick in less than a minute, whore.” She offered, and started to move towards the bed where Shepard slept. “And if yours isn’t over here...I’ll have to find another.”

***

Liara pressed her eyes shut tight, fighting the arousal within her as she lowered her pussy onto the sleeping face of Commander Shepard. Her beloved soldier was laying there peacefully - her eyes gently closed and her lips lightly parted, stretched out just as she had fallen once Liara dosed her with the sedative. Her magnificent figure was still on display as she slept naked atop the sheets, with barely a scratch upon a body that was lined with tense, taut muscle and strength. Shepard was a hell of a soldier that lived a life of paragon virtue, and the ease with which she took the higher road ensured that the scars she bore after her untimely death had healed up. She was every bit the woman she was before the Collectors assaulted the original Normandy. Better, in fact. Through trials and tribulation she held true to her values, moving forward with honor and respect for every species of the galaxy.

She was the absolute perfect Spectre. Noble. Decent. Kind. And betrayed more and more with every passing second.

Liara shuddered as she felt the folds of her pussy press down upon Shepard’s sleeping face, her belly churning with the already warm presence of Miranda’s cum filling it. This sickening sensation was a stark contrast to the pleasure she felt a half hour ago when Shepard was servicing her, the selfless and generous lover that she was. The woman’s kindness and consideration in the bedroom was the sort of thing that any other woman - human or Asari - could have only wished for in a partner. But Liara, in her depraved adultery, repaid Shepard for her quality by leaning forward and pressing her tits against the headboard, presenting her face-mounted pussy to the cock of another woman.

“Just...just get it over with.” Liara begged, her voice choking within her throat as she tried to keep herself steady. Her senses were reeling in and out, her sinuses flooded with the bitch’s spunk which only made it even harder to maintain her sanity. Her pussy felt like it was lit afire even after her squirting orgasm in the bathroom - she craved that magnificent Cerberus dick inside of her with a hunger that she knew was unnatural yet couldn’t possibly resist. Her slit was glistening, drooling lines of nectar from her folds across Shepard’s sleeping lips, and all Liara could do was pray that the sedative she had stuck into Shepard’s flesh would keep her unaware. She hated doing this to the woman she loved...but if Shepard were to find out, she was sure the heartache would kill them both. “Please, Miranda...just...just do it...g-get it...get it over with…”

Miranda, resting with her knees at the sides of Shepard’s toned, naked belly didn’t seem particularly concerned with honoring the Asari’s response. She was simply staring and watching with a smug smile on her face and a hand resting on her hip, brow lightly lifted while she enjoyed the shameful display. Watching the plump-assed blue bitch ride Shepard’s sleeping face was a delight in and of itself, and she could tell just how wet Liara was getting with every passing second. Shepard herself, unaware of anything in the waking world, was likely carrying the musky scent of a soaked Asari cunt within her dreams. Maybe they’d be pleasant ones? Not that Miranda cared.

The true treasure for the Cerberus bitch, at least in that moment, was listening to Liara’s begging slowly degrade. It started with a voice of resistance, a desperate urging for her to finish this nightmare for the evening and get her torment over with. But the longer she mounted Shepard’s sleeping face, the longer she felt her lover breath out against that warm pussy, the longer she stared at the immense, throbbing cock of Miranda Lawson...well...the tone of her begging changed, and it didn’t take long to do it.

“...get...get it over with...I...I want...to...to go to bed, I…”

Miranda just waited. Hand on a hip. Brow lifted. Tongue passing behind her teeth and pressing idly to the gap.

“I want...want to...want you to…”

Just a little longer now, she could tell by the way Liara’s hips were shaking and the way the cunt’s eyes were utterly transfixed on that cock. The same one looming above Shepard’s chest, oozing a line of cum from the tip right down to the center of her toned, firm breasts. By the time that dot of cream touched Shepard’s dozing body Liara was ready to break, and her voice moaned out in full submission and surrender - no longer concerned with finishing for the night, but craven for what would come next.

“F...Fuck me...please…” Liara sobbed out, the look in her eyes making it damned clear she knew the shame in what she asked. She hated herself for those words, but couldn’t find the strength to utter anything but them and their wicked, lewd, adulterous request. “Fuck me...s-shove your cock in me...f-fill me with...with your cum...I want...want to be your...whore…”

She was in luck. Miranda’s whore was exactly what she was. The Cerberus bitch finally rewarded Liara by drawing her hand hard across her ass, forcing not only a loud slapping noise to fill the room but the sharp, sudden shriek of an Asari with a stung rear. The action made Liara’s naked form bounce, her glistening cunt grind against Shepard’s face in an involuntary motion, and her throat to unleash a single sob of regret and humiliation. She had been left to wait long enough, and Miranda soon started to move forward on the bed, preparing to claim her prize.

Her gooey, cum-coated member drew forward as Miranda held one hand to the base and the other moving out, sinking into the flesh of Liara’s supple ass. As she guided herself towards those dark blue folds she couldn’t resist having a bit of fun at first - rubbing the underside of her tip back and forth across Shepard’s chin, just before shoving herself forward. The first push of her hips didn’t insert her into Liara so much as it did trap her tip in between the Asari’s pussy and Shepard’s mouth, and with that violation in place she let her free hand shift to Liara’s back, drawing her nails down the center with a harsh, hungry scratch.

It was a perfectly planned action, and as Liara felt the scratch her arousal forced her hips to buck downward. As she did so, her pussy pressed hard at the top of Miranda’s cock, forcing it to suddenly shift right into Shepard’s mouth with a soft, warm pop. As Liara moaned in regret over what she instantly knew she did, Miranda merely chuckled, and gave the sleeping commander’s mouth a slow pump as she whispered in an increasingly hungry voice.

“You wanted to give her a taste before it’s covered in your disgusting Asari cunt juice?” She chuckled, and the same hand that scratched her back dipped upward, shoving into the back of her tendrils. She hooked her fingers through them, held a firm grasp, and forced Liara to look back so their eyes could meet as her domination continued to go viciously unchecked. “That’s sweet. Maybe if you’re able to satisfy me, I won’t need to fuck her tonight, too.”

With that, Miranda didn’t give Liara the opportunity to parse her words or even properly process them. She pulled her cock free of Shepard’s mouth - leaving behind nothing but the taste of cum and dick - and with a swift nudge lined herself up clearly to Liara’s cunt. When she first forced herself inside of the blue whore there was a slight bit of resistance, but as she always did Miranda fucked right through it. Slamming herself forward right down to the hilt, Miranda made Liara fill the bedroom with her depraved howl, and with her balls slapping against the underside of Shepard’s chin forced herself as far as she could go. She squeezed in even after the initial pump slammed her hips to Liara’s ass, wedging herself deep to the point that she could feel the first grippings of Liara’s womb just against the tip of her cock. With every bit of weight shoved against her, Miranda pulled Liara’s head back just far enough for her to lean forward, dragging her tongue across the Asari’s cheek to swipe away the salty tears she was still shedding.

“I’m knocking you up tonight, whore.” She promised, much to Liara’s whimpering torment. “If the Reapers wipe out your slut race, the galaxy’s going to need new strippers.”

“N-No, no, you ca-aaaaaaahh!” Liara wasn’t permitted the chance to beg for mercy. With her cock lodged deep in the Asari’s cunt, Miranda started to fuck her in earnest, pulling her hips back just before slamming down once more, crushing the tip of her member against the entrance to the Asari’s womb. Her thrusts were violent and vigorous, balls continually slapping against Shepard’s chin or her exposed throat, and from time to time she could feel the commander’s mouth open in her sleep only to get a taste of the mess above. Poor Liara’s sensibilities were shattered as she shrieked in the bedroom, clinging to the headboard and spasming in throes of madness and lust. Her cunt ached with a shameful glee that was only half-fueled by the pheremones she had breathed in so desperately, and knowing that her arousal was at least partly of her own making ensured that her guilt was even higher. The tears continued to fall, eyes nearly as wet as her sopping hole that was claimed in vigorous and possessive strikes, and her tendrils were left sore from the fierce grip that Miranda held on them.

The abusing Cerberus girl cackled in dominant lust as she enjoyed her prize, feeling Liara’s pussy spasm and twitch around every inch of her magnificent rod. The whore’s cunt couldn’t lie or beg for any level of sympathy, and in fucking it down to the hilt again and again Miranda could tell just what a lusty bitch Liara was. A depraved slut that enjoyed what was being done to her. An unworthy, disloyal lover to Commander Shepard. Miranda’s grin was sadistic and wicked as she slammed forward, her free hand alternating between drawing long scratches across Liara’s back or slapping at her tits, leaving them sore and lightly bruised from the intense treatment. To Miranda, Liara was less than a woman. Less than a creature with rights. She was just like all the other Asari - a glorified fuckhole that knew how to talk, whimper, and cry.

And that was exactly what Miranda treated her like.

“Hnn…! That’s it! That’s it, you worthless blue cunt! Tell her how much you love my dick!” Miranda laughed at the height of her sadistic glee, moving her hands to wrench them both within Liara’s tendrils. She stood slightly forward so her thrusts drove Liara’s hips down, forcing her pussy to crash again and again on Shepard’s sleeping face, smothering her in sweat and nectar. “Tell Shepard how the only thing that satisfies you is cock!”

“I...I…” It wouldn’t of been unreasonable to expect the Asari to resist, to scream that she wouldn’t do something so cruel and depraved. But by that point, the boundaries of her resistance had completely shattered, and she was treated so much like a mindless fuckpuppet that it was difficult to not believe it. “I love...h-her cock...it...it makes me so happy...happier than...than you ever...ahh!”

Liara’s blue figure was spasming in release, convulsing in climax again and again while she was fucked and shamed in equal measure. More than once during that nightmarish scenario she squirted her juice across Shepard’s face - up her sleeping nose, across her lips and gently shut eyes, drenching her hair. The sedative was strong enough to keep her asleep during all of it, even the sound of Liara’s voice filling their bedroom with more confessions of profane pleasure.

“She’s so big! And...and it smells...tastes...so g-good! It’s so much better than...than anything you’ve ever given me!” The tears continued to roll down her cheeks, a sign that somewhere deep inside of Liara she knew the horrendous, unforgivable sins she was committed. A tiny part of her trapped in a small fragment of her mind, weeping and heartbroken over what Miranda turned her into. “I...I love her cock! I love it so much more than you, Shepard!”

Miranda just grinned in dominant delight, and rewarded the Asari whore for her true loyalty by thrusting one last time down to the entrance of her womb. She leaned all her weight forward, smothering Shepard’s face underneath that juicy cunt, resting her balls against the commander’s throat while they began to pulse during the arrival of her climax. With a hiss from the back of her throat Miranda’s member began to unload, pulsing and twitching and throbbing within the depths of Liara’s tender blue fuckhole. The torrent of white spunk that soon arrived sent the Asari into another thrashing orgasm, her entire body trembling and her eyes rolling far back in her head. Lines of drool dangled from Liara’s lips just as tears fell from her cheeks, and her cry of sinful joy filled the room - perhaps even the very ship - as she was flooded with Miranda Lawson’s spunk.

For Liara, getting her pussy filled and her womb slathered in Miranda’s cum was a nearly transcendent experience. The pheromones and the true sluttiness hiding within her made sure of that - and she was a quivering, wet mess of raw, sensitive pleasure in the aftermath. When Miranda pulled her cock out of Liara’s pussy muscular action was quick to squeeze out a hefty pint of cum from her dark blue folds - cum that naturally covered the lower half of Shepard’s face from just below her nose all over her lips. The human, still unconscious and blissfully unaware, would likely be dreaming about an unusual, creamy flavor resting on her tongue.

“T...That...that...that’s enough…” Liara didn’t even look back, her forehead pressed to the headboard and her entire body lined with sweat. She was breathing heavy, her heart was racing in rapid desperation, and she was slowly starting to regain her senses. Enough to feel guilt over what she was doing. Enough to wish for any fate other than this one. She couldn’t quite find the strength to lift her hips up from Shepard’s face, and so she shamefully allowed cum to ooze out onto her features even while she tried to reclaim her senses. “You...you got what you wanted...just...just leave us alone for the night…”

“Oh, I intend to.” Miranda murmured in response. Liara still couldn’t see her, but the tone suggested she was up to something even more sinister than what she already had done. “Once I’m satisfied.”

“I...I need a minute if you’re really planning on fucking me aga--no! No, you can’t!” Liara was all too ready to offer herself up to Miranda if that was what it took. Any one of her holes could have been hers, if only it meant guiding the Cerberus bitch away from their quarters. But when she looked over her shoulder she saw something that truly horrified her - the sight of Miranda scooping her arms underneath Shepard’s naked thighs and slowly starting to part them. “Don’t do this, Miranda! Please! I’ll do anything!”

“Seriously?” Miranda quirked a brow, smirking wide and dominant. Her naked, flawless figure was carrying its own sheen of sweat, and her enormous cock was resting on Shepard’s belly. Still coated in her own spunk and the juice of Liara’s pussy, oozing a tiny few beads of cum onto the toned, fit stomach of the commander. Miranda pressed her tongue to the gap in her teeth and allowed a tiny chuckle to rise from her throat, smirking with the look of a true deviant on her face. “That’s hardly an offer, Liara. You’ll do anything I tell you to now.”

To prove it, Miranda made a simple gesture. She pressed her hands to the back of Shepard’s knees, forcing the sleeping woman’s legs up into the air - specifically, guiding them in such a way that the ankles were offered to Liara. The implication was clear and sinister, and the command given by the dark-haired lunatic was obvious. Liara was to help Miranda rape her beloved - she was to hold Shepard’s ankles and keep her legs spread while that sadistic bitch fucked her.

And Liara, with a look of profound shame and hopelessness, started to turn around so she could obey. Miranda was right. She’d do anything she was told by this horrible monster of a human, no matter the level of betrayal it brought to the woman she loved. As she pivoted around she found herself kneeling in the opposite direction, still mounting Shepard’s sleeping face. The shift brought her pussy against Shepard’s forehead so the upper half of her face could enjoy the slow bath of warm cum slipping out of it, slowly seeping across her flesh and into her fiery red hair. With her positioned changed and her head shamefully lowered, Liara reached up and claimed Shepard’s ankles in her hands.

She couldn’t even find the strength to apologize to her beloved. All she could do was kneel there, weep, and make it possible for Miranda to claim a pussy she had no right to.

It was brutal. Rough. Hard for Liara to watch, and yet every time she dared to close her eyes Miranda crossed her cheek with a sudden, sharp slap. She forced Liara to witness as she pulled her dick back, slathering the patch of Shepard’s red pubic hair in her cum just before pushing her tip against the woman’s pussy. Her dick was already soaked from the juices of Liara’s hole and her own creamy spunk, but when she started to push herself inside Miranda realized with great delight that her current target was already wet. A warm, snug pussy that was tight not only by the virtue of Shepard’s muscle tone, but for the fact it was likely the very first dick she had ever known within her.

“She’s soaked, Liara.” Miranda purred, pushing herself inside inch by inch, taking her time not for the comfort or pleasure of the sleeping Shepard, but so she could drag out the look of shameful regret on Liara’s face. “She’s probably dreaming of you. About how much she loves you. About how gooooood you make her feel. Ha!” She cackled, and shoved a hand to the Asari’s chin, forcing her gaze forward to match her own. “Hold her legs higher, whore. Help me rape the woman that loves you more than anything. Show me what a ruthless, dirty cunt you can be.”

Liara did as she was told, her grasp tightening upon Shepard’s ankles as she held the Spectre’s legs higher. Miranda’s smile drew just as wide as she started to slam her hips back and forth, eager to sate the rest of her foul lust with the other human’s tender fuckhole. Plowing her cock into an unconscious woman was low even for the Cerberus bitch, but the thrill of violating that goody two-shoes Paragon of a woman was undeniable. Making Liara ride her face and smear it with cum the entire time was icing on the cake, and Miranda relished every last second of it. Her hips flew further and faster, slamming into Shepard with a heavy clap of her balls on the woman’s rump with every push, and it didn’t take long for Miranda’s free hands to find other territory to conquer. She soon lunged forward and wrapped one palm around Liara’s throat, squeezing a squeal from the Asari as she offered a sadistic grin.

“This is your life now, whore!” Miranda spat out, her free hand suddenly slapping over Liara’s tits and then twisting forward, grasping a nipple and pulling it to the point of aching. Her other hand tightened further on Liara’s throat, making her choke out a few staggered breaths while still holding her lover’s legs aloft. “You belong to me! You’re going to drug this cunt any time I order you to! You’re going to bend over and let me fuck any hole I want the second I tell you to! You...are...mine!”

Liara would’ve quaked out a response, but it was too hard with the grip of Miranda’s hand around her throat. She merely cried and did her best to nod, fully accepting her fate despite the tremendous pain it caused. As shameful as it was to admit, she found her pussy trembling in yet another state of orgasm - her hips by that point involuntarily grinding back and forth, rubbing herself to a climax on her lover’s dozing face. Once more she felt warmth and heat rush through her as she witnessed the sleeping rape of her beloved, and in the squirting, violent shockwaves that followed she once more soaked Shepard’s hair, squeezed cum out across her face, and befouled her with the lusty stench of her abuse. All while being choked by the devious woman that forced her into this madness - all while helping that same lunatic rape the woman she loved.

Miranda couldn’t have been any happier, and when her climax drew near she released her grip on Liara’s throat just so she could slap her - hard. Her fingers lashed across the Asari’s cheek so quick and fierce that it sent the woman’s head snapping to the side, a shriek of spastic, climactic agony rushing through the room. It only made the cunt cum all the harder, so trained as she was to enjoy the abuse. In the seconds before Miranda’s cock unloaded yet again she lowered her palms down to Shepard’s tits, helping herself to a fierce fistful of them both and lunging down as deeply as she could. Her cock was making the sleeping woman’s typically toned and flat belly bulge, and when she drove forward to unleash her torrent that bump was visible for both women to watch.

“Yesssss…” Miranda hissed like a demon as her balls churned and her cock throbbed within Shepard’s fuckhole, spewing ropes of creamy, sinful delight into Shepard’s fertile womb. She trembled in a sweaty, manic mess as her member continued to fill the woman, a sadistic smile spreading on her face as she watched Liara’s sobbing reaction. Shepard’s little fuckhole was painted with the proof of Miranda’s lust, and when the Cerberus bitch neared the end of her climax she finally pulled out, giving the commander’s belly one final squirt of spunk across her toned flesh. From there, she simply let her cock flop onto the woman’s lap, softening as it sat there in the mess, and she pointed towards it as she offered a command to Liara. “Clean it up, whore. Get used to the taste of her pussy on my dick...because you’re going to be doing this every night from now on.”

Liara, letting Shepard’s legs drop from her hands, stared down at the mess she helped create. Her beloved Shepard - violated in her sleep, creampied by a madwoman, completely unaware how she had been used. The betrayal was unforgivable. The sin beyond measure. Shepard was a hero...and this was her reward for everything good she’d done in the galaxy.

Despite that, Liara offered a tiny nod, and leaned down to bring her mouth against Miranda’s dick once more. She began to lick away the flavor of the woman she loved...off of the cock that she loved more.

***

It was months later that Commander Shepard leaned over, kissing her beloved girlfriend on the cheek and smoothing a hand across Liara’s belly. It was cute, in a way, with both of their pregnant tummies pressed together - a gentle, adorable moment of affection between two lovers. Shepard was glowing with pride as they sat in bed together, just as she always did when the pair were going to sleep for the night.

“How are you feeling, Liara? Did your checkup with Dr. Chakwas go all right?” Shepard smiled, her hand slipping forward to smooth back and forth across Liara’s blue, bloated belly. Both women sat naked in bed together, just so they could enjoy the sight of their respective lover’s pregnant form and bask in the growing family they had. “Is my baby nice and healthy?”

“It is, Shepard.” Liara responded with a gentle coo, and mirrored the motion to the human woman. She even dipped forward, pressing her lips to the top of Shepard’s belly, and gently rubbing her nose back and forth across it affectionate, loving fashion. “And your appointment went well, too?”

“We’re going to have a beautiful, healthy pair of babies.” The innocent woman smiled, eyes glistening and dreamy. Shepard had...been easy to fool. The inner-workings of Asari pregnancy were a mystery to most humans, and with the cooperation of Dr. Chakwas, it was easy to convince her that when the aliens mated with a human that it wasn’t at all uncommon for both of them to get pregnant. To Commander Jane Shepard, she and her future wife Liara were going to give birth to a perfect pair of babies - twins grown in different wombs, each one a symbol of their love for one another.

She had no idea of the reality. She had no idea each of them was carrying the perfection that was Lawson DNA. Liara smiled softly as she closed her eyes, kissing against her lover’s belly again and again in growingly intimate and tender fashion. Her fingers smoothed across the other woman’s plump figure, worshipping her with every touch, paying homage to Shepard’s naivety just as she acknowledged her beauty.

“I love you, dear.” Liara whispered fondly, and as always, they were the last words that Shepard heard before peacefully going to sleep for the evening. That night, just as had been the case every night for so many months, Shepard went into a state of blissful slumber at the behest of a gentle sedative. Liara even cradled her lover as she started to dip towards the bed, easing her down to the mattress and drawing her fingers fondly across the stretched, pregnant tummy. Once Shepard was resting peacefully, Liara leaned forward and kissed her beloved’s brow, and slowly rose up to her feet. She reached out for the comm device on the nightstand just as she did so long ago - although this time, there wasn’t shame or doubt or hatred in having to do so.

“I’m ready, Mistress.” Liara’s voice was almost melodic as she called, and while she waited she moved to the foot of the bed, dropping herself down onto her knees once more. She cradled her blue belly underneath her palms and watched the door like an obedient puppy, awaiting the arrival of the one that held her leash.

When the door started to slide open, Liara nearly began to salivate - from her mouth and pussy alike. Miranda stood there with a pleased smile on her lips and a bulge at the front of her skintight uniform - the same smug monster that impregnated both Liara and Shepard, the same cocky, devious bitch that had interjected herself into their lives without one of them even knowing about it. Miranda started to swagger forward as she unzipped the front of her jumpsuit, finally unleashing her cock once more to flop it squarely atop Liara’s head. With precum oozing down to the Asari’s tendrils, Miranda took a deep breath and rested her hands upon her waist, gazing at the sleeping, conquered, bred Shepard lying in the center of the bed.

“I’ll be fucking her ass tonight.” Miranda announced, simple and clear and without any ceremony. “So make sure you get my cock nice and wet with your throat, whore. Wouldn’t want your fiance to be sore in the morning, would we?”

Liara, with pure obedience shining in her eyes, shook her head as she started to lick Miranda’s heavy, musky balls. Her eyes were closed, her lips were spread to a smile, and her heart was racing with pure, unbridled joy.

She wasn’t lying. She did indeed love Shepard...but she loved her owner’s cock more.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...hi! 
> 
> Rough story? Rough story. Hope you enjoyed it! If you did, give me a lil' follow over on [Twitter.](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales) I write other stories like this, but I also write a lot of stories that are softer and sweeter. A little of everything. Gimme a follow and we'll see what tickles your fancy!


End file.
